


KaZe: Prompts-Ideas-Whatever

by Keruki_Sypher



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha!Kaname, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Kiryuu Zero, Bottom!Zero, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Omega!Zero, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Top!Kaname, Vampire Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keruki_Sypher/pseuds/Keruki_Sypher
Summary: Come inside and read, as every chapter is filled with the one and only yaoi couple of Vampire Knight: KaZe.Explore the possibilities of "what if this happened instead" or just something completely different, perhaps a crossover with another anime? Game? Manga? Yet the pairing still remains the same as always.(KanamexZero, Yaoi, AU-fic, Mpreg, PWP)





	1. Chapter 1

****

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own shit but my imagination. Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino.

 **Warnings:**  Gay stuff, fluff, Yaoi, swearing, maybe some hardcore smex, threesome (uke Zero 4 life lol)

**öö~öºö~öö**

**Title:**  I will always love you

 **Pairings:**  Past!KanamexZeroxPresent!Kaname (The only way I can accept a threesome lol)

 **Setting:**  Inside Kaname's office

 **Genre:**  Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Trope:**  Past and Present (or future) collide

 **Prompt:**  Trust and vows (promises are kept)

 **Kink:**  Kissing/biting neck, ass grabbing, comeplay, double-teaming

* * *

Kaname fell to his knees in pain, feeling an electric shock throughout his body, a sudden bright light surrounded him.

"Kaname-sama!" His inner circle shouted in fright. Kaien looked on in concern.

When the light receded, no one moved, not a sound was heard. Everyone was stunned as they noticed there were two bodies instead of one.

"What's going on? Why are there two Kaname-sama's!?" Hanabusa exclaimed, noticing the uncanny resemblance between the two. Although the other somehow seemed older.

Kaname looked to his right and inwardly knew, the other male was him at least he thinks so, but how?

While the night class fussed over their king, Kaien Cross was trying to figure out why this phenomenon happened when Zero entered the Moon dorm looking for Cross until he was startled as arms wrapped around him and a kiss placed upon his lips.

Everyone there was surprised at what occurred, even more when the other Kaname said lovingly to the prefect "I've missed you Zero, my diamond queen."

Zero flushed, this wasn't supposed to happen. Why were there two Kaname Kuran's? He deducted quickly that a spell caused this, and knew the current Kaname wouldn't do this, but Kaname of the past who was his lover in a previous life would.

"Tsuma (wife)? Is something wrong?" His older lover asked worriedly.

"Nothing Kana, I'm just glad you're here." Zero said softly with a gentle smile, earning a loving grin from (past) Kaname.

Kaien and the Night Class wore bewildered expressions on their faces, none more so than the Kuran of the present.

"Why did he call you his wife Kiryuu?" The pureblood questioned the boy, who was still staring at his past self because without a doubt, the other male was definitely him, the person he was before he de-aged. His instincts have never failed him, and he trusted himself to know what is real or what isn't.

Kaname watched as the other brunet stroked Kiryuu's cheek, still feeling a sense of surprise at the sweet smile on the silverette's countenance, lavender eye's sparkling with...love? Ever since he met Kiryuu, the boy had only shown anger, hate and a scowl to scare away people. Even when Kiryuu was around his dear Yuki, he'd never seen this expression on the boy's face.

He didn't know why, but he felt a tiny bit jealous that Kiryuu would give such a beautiful smile to his counterpart.

"Because he is my mate, we married when he was 16 and I was 18." The brunet said happily, hugging Zero closer to him, once again kissing the silverette.

 _'Mate's? And they're married?'_  Kaname's heart ached in a way he'd never felt before, he gritted his teeth when the two lovers seemed to not care who was watching or listening as they chatted quietly.

 _'If Kiryuu is mated to my counterpart, then wouldn't that make Kiryuu mine? Especially if my assumption is correct that the other person is my past self, why is it that I don't remember?'_  Kaname tried to ignore the unnecessary feelings and rising hate for the other brunet. It's absurd to feel jealousy towards his self, especially over a teen he thought as a rival for Yuki's affection...now he's not so sure.

_'Maybe all this time, it was Zero I truly wanted.'_

* * *

**A/N:**  I'm still working on my other fic's, but I needed an outlet to just write whatever because I'm currently stumped on what to type next for my fanfics, my laziness and limited vocabulary as well as my average understanding of the English grammar tends to get in the way of my writing.

Which is quite sad because I only know one language...English lmao!  
Typing on my phone, only using my thumb to write, getting a cramp hand because of this. I would not be surprised if I got arthritis or somehow injured my thumb.

Anyways! Take care, stay safe and eat cake!

 **P.S:**  Let me know if any prompts I do, you want a part two. Laterz you beautiful beasts!


	2. I Will Always Love You (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation from the previous chapter.

**Disclaimer:**  I write sins not tragedies...Lmao!

 **Warnings:**  OOCness, Yaoi, boyxboy, lemony lemon, gay vamps, pure smuttiness, swearing, the kink

**ö~öºö~ö**

**Title:**  I will always love you (part 2)

 **Pairings:**  Past!KanamexZeroxPresent!Kaname

 **Setting:**  Inside Kaname's office

 **Genre:**  Romance/Hurt/Comfort

 **Trope:**  Past and Present (or future) collide

 **Prompt:**  Trust and vows (promises are kept)

 **Kink:**  Kissing/biting neck, ass grabbing, comeplay, double-teaming

* * *

"Everyone leave except for Kiryuu and his...husband." Kaname spat the words hatefully, jealously coating his voice as he eyed Zero wrapped up tightly in the arms of his counterpart.

"But Kaname-sama, we-" Ruka was cut off as his gaze silenced her. "I have an inclination to discuss a private matter with these two as such I do not wished to be disturbed unless I summon you." Kaname's glare and tone spoke volumes that his command was not to be disobeyed, his inner circle - clearly worried about the situation - bowed their heads in obedience, he was their pureblood leader and king, his word was law in vampire society.

Kaien Cross, who was standing behind Kaname's trusted comrades was focused on his son who was content in the arms of Kaname's lookalike, he's never seen a peaceful expression on Zero's visage since he adopted the boy years ago; Kaien wondered why Zero - hunter and hater of vampires, particularly pureblooded ones - seemed...dare he say it, happy almost docile in comparison to the silverettes usual angry manner.

For whatever reason there existed another  _Kaname_ who was smitten with Zero, Kaien couldn't help but think of it as a second chance at happiness for his adoptive son. In fact, he won't question how Zero and the new Kuran know each other he's just glad that it happened, and if this Kuran really is Zero's lover/husband then he will ensure this beings safety. Anything to keep Zero smiling.

Kaien nudged his glasses upwards and grinned, "Well, I think we should leave these three to chat. If you have need of my assistance Kaname-kun I'll be in my office, and Zero-rin..." Kaien stared at his adopted child who gazed back at him curiously.

"I'm glad you've found something worth smiling for again. I won't ask questions, I don't need to know unless you're willing to tell me. I only ask you this though...are you happy?"

Zero glanced away from Kaien to peer up into the familiar eye's of one he missed so much, the unspoken feelings between two lovers who've loved each other for centuries. Zero knew this Kaname, his Kaname; the one who cherished him above all others, that stole his heart and kept it safe. Who promised him forever... if Kana were to leave, he would go with him, he will not stay wherever his mate is not, never again will they be separated.

Zero smiled radiantly at his lover, deep affection in his amethyst eyes, "I'm more than happy, I'm in love. I'm still falling in love and I don't think I'll ever stop. He's my soul mate, my husband, the missing half of me I thought I had lost." A single tear fell before it was gently swiped away by Kana, everyone in the room could only watch in awe.

It was a first to see or hear Zero speak lovingly about another person, some of them thought the prefect was in love with Yuki while Kaien and another (Sayori) has known Zero treated Yuki as a family member, a sibling type of love but never more than that.

"I thought I would never see you again Kana, please don't leave without me. If you do, take me with you this time." Zero whispered, as he gripped the shirt of his lover tightly afraid if he let go the brunet would disappear.

"I promise you Zero, we'll never be apart. I'll always be with you." Kana leant down to sweetly kiss his precious mate, if this was a dream let him sleep for eternity. A world without Zero? He cannot fathom the possibility of it happening. Zero is his, always has been and always will be.

Zero knows he will forever love Kaname, that fact won't change no matter how many years have passed or lifetimes he lived being reincarnated into a different era; his lover has returned, and wherever his husband goes he will follow.

**ö~öºö~ö**

An awkward silence ensued once the other's left.

"I must say this is quite the conundrum we're in, I guess you can call me Kana to keep it simple. It's what Zero-chan always calls me, isn't that right love?" Kana asked his mate who was snuggled up against his chest purring like a kitten. Zero nodded in a agreement.

Kaname blankly stared at the two sitting on his leather couch, it was irritating seeing a version of himself so in love with the silver haired prefect. He hates to admit it but he was also envious of their love and trust in each other was something rarely seen amongst vampires and humans... his russet orbs memorizing everything they did. It was unnerving to see, aggravating, but why?

 _'Because it wasn't him Zero was with'_  his mind whispered. Did it matter? He shouldn't want Zero, he knows he shouldn't and it hurts. This Zero in front of him was different, beautiful and endearing something which he'd never associate with the hunter.

"We need to talk Kuran." The voice so much like his spoke, he warily watched his counterpart stroke a sleeping Zero's head. Asleep, Zero looked innocent, cute which Kaname didn't think the silverette was capable of being so yet there it was, all because of Kana. His past self.

"You must be wondering how this happened and why don't you remember Zero? Why now?" Kaname nodded, waiting for his lookalike to continue "It's because of a ritual I did with Zero while he was human. It linked us as soul mates, as such my Zero was changing into a pureblood vampire. We would've done the blood bond afterwards but before the transformation could be completed we were attacked." Kana's gaze was ice cold and filled with murderous rage for the traitors who killed his mate, his lovely Zero.

"They were vampires who didn't agree with my choice of mate nor did they want a peaceful coexistence with hunters. Same could be said for the hunters as Zero was their best fighter. Deadly and seductive, my Zero was and still is a fearsome adversary." Kana said proudly, looking down at his slumbering wife. He will never get tired of this image.

"We killed them all, the vampires and rogue hunters at least I thought we did yet one managed to get past my defenses. Zero saw it and moved to intercept, blocking the blow aimed at my heart piercing his instead..." Kana held Zero closer to his body, never did he ever want to envision Zero bleeding to death again whilst being helpless to do anything to save his mate.

Kaname's burgundy eye's widen as he felt pain in his chest at hearing Zero's death, he quickly looked to the hunter listening to the boy's heartbeat from where he sat at his desk. Relieved at the thumping sound. It was irrational feeling this way, this story happened a long time ago. He knows Kana is telling the truth.

"Had I been more aware of my surroundings that fateful error wouldn't have occurred, Zero would've lived and been a pureblood vampire. We would've never been separated." Both pureblood's smiled at Zero yawning and purring adorably in Kana's arms.

Kaname wondered if he would ever get those memories his counterpart has, will remembering the past change his current plans? What about Yuki?...does he still love her?

"Kuran." Kaname raised an eyebrow at the solemn look of his other self. "You are my future self, when we split I knew exactly what you had planned for my Zero. If Zero hadn't appeared when he did, his father and your loyal minions wouldn't have been quick enough to stop me from killing you."

The younger brunet stiffened, his body tense as he kept an eye on the other pureblood, Kaname slowly questioned his counterpart "Kill me? Wouldn't that mean you're also killing yourself? You would do that?"

As Kaname stared at the other, he knew without a single doubt the vampire was serious.

"You already know the answer. Zero is my mate, I lost him once before I refuse to lose him again. I will protect him from everyone...even from myself." The two pureblood's glared at each other, one protective of Zero and the other feeling a sense of guilt for using Kiryuu.

"It's all in the past Kana, I forgive him. Please look at me otto (husband)." Zero said softly, he had woken up from a nice nap when he felt his mate was irritated at someone, his lover's aura dark with killer intent. He had heard snippets of their conversation but knew the gist of it.

Now that he has his old lover back, Zero could start healing from the pain of his past; he's unsure what Kuran thinks of this, there were times he wanted to tell Kuran their previous history together but couldn't do so as the male was into Yuki. It hurt seeing the face of his husband every day with no clue of what the pureblood meant to him. Zero had often wondered if there was still a part of his mate that remembered him, loved him... because he did, he kept his promise to find Kana and to love him. It devastated him to hide how he truly felt for Kaname. Kana loves him, but Kuran doesn't... yet they are one and the same.

Breaking away from Kana's arms, Zero made his way to Kuran both vampire and hunter observing each other's features, Kuran stood up from his seat, his burgundy gaze focused on Kiryuu and senses alert in case the older brunet attacked him.

 _'Zero, my love...are you sure?'_  Kana asked, readying himself should his future-self do anything to harm Zero.

 _'I forgive him. He's a part of you as you are of him. I loved you then as I love you now despite the circumstances that brought us together.'_  Zero answered back through their bond.

"Kaname..." Zero smiled beautifully at the brunet, who was stunned to see it aimed at him. Kaname felt the beat of his heart quickening, what is this feeling?

"My otto (husband) is a part of you, and I want you to understand how much I need him. You don't have to love me if you don't want to, all you have to do... is just feel me." With that said, Zero passionately kissed Kaname making sure to place the brown haired male's hands onto his buttocks, instantly those large hands began massaging his ass causing a moan to slip his cherry lips.

Kana sat back relaxing, watching as his younger self kissed their darling Zero. He knew Kuran was trapped, his counterpart was probably surprised at at the delicious feel of Zero's plump behind, his Zero was great at seducing him so he knows sooner or later Kuran will realise he's always loved the silverette, his future-self only needed an incentive.

It was arousing to see what he and Zero looked like from an audience's perspective, Kuran better do a good job in pleasing his mate.

Kana couldn't wait to see his little Zero naked. It's been far too long since he's had the pleasure of viewing the boy's body or hearing those delightful moans, sometimes his mate was too irresistible to handle.

Kaname groaned as he grinded against the pliant figure in his embrace, their tongues clashing and teeths biting lips. The pureblood wanted more, wanted to touch the hunters flesh; he carried Zero to a rug laid in the middle of the room, right in front of Kana who was smirking and lounging like a lazy cat.

Kaname completely divested Zero of all clothing, leaving the silverette bare in the eye's of two horny pureblood's.

Zero gracefully slid to his hands and knees, face above Kana's bulge. God he wanted it so badly, to taste the familiar spiciness of his older lover's cum. The silverette mewled when he felt Kaname behind him, squeezing his butt-cheeks together and letting out a moan when the brunet licked him there.

"Hmm, ah, ah Kaname."

"How does it feel kitten, do you love his tongue inside you?" Kana asked whilst unzipping his pants, freeing his large member and smearing pre-cum on Zero's soft lips, shuddering when a pink tongue teasingly licked him.

"Ungh, want more. Kana, Kaname, please give me more, I want both of your cum inside me." Zero said breathlessly, enjoying the sensation of Kaname's tongue down there and the taste of Kana on his lips.

Kaname pulled back from the tiny entrance to unbutton his white pants, sighing in relief when his manhood was no longer restrained. His wine-red eye's roved over the luscious bum of Zero Kiryuu, his rival, his enemy...

 _'his hunter, his mate.'_  His mind thought possessively, letting his hands wander over the expanse of smooth ivory skin. So soft and malleable under his fingertips, his inner beast wanted Zero and he will have him.

"You want our cum inside you? Well, who are we to deny our little mate. Kana-san, shall we?" Kaname said slyly, he'd already given in when he had a taste of Zero's sweet hole, now he's addicted and no longer has the patience to hold back. He wanted that tightness wrapped around him.

Both brunets smirked as Kana leisurely pushed inside Zero's adorable mouth while Kaname rubbed his erection against Zero's entrance before plunging inside earning a muffled gasp from the silverette. Each moan from the boy caused a tingle down the spine of both brunets, hot, moist and deliciously tight. Zero sucked as much as he could of Kana, savoring the drops of saltiness; he mewled loudly whenever Kaname's thick dick struck his prostate with great accuracy.

"Fuck...you feel good," Kaname growled, reveling in the lewd sounds of him pounding the boy's warm cavern; in sync all three came together, but the two brunets weren't done yet. They were still aroused when they pulled out.

Kaname lifted Zero by the forearms, the hunters back against his chest observing his counterpart kneeling in front of Zero. Their little mate sandwiched between them, the two pureblood's made eye contact with each other and nodded.

Fangs bared, the duo sunk their sharp teeth into Zero's neck just as both of them thrust themselves at the same time, hitting Zero's soft gland causing the silverette to scream in pleasure and pain.

"Ungh! Nyaah! Kanaaaa, Kanameeee!" Zero struggled to breathe as his body became overloaded with ecstasy, feeling completely full with two cocks screwing him without mercy. Elegant hands touching him everywhere, pinching his nipples, slapping his butt and simultaneously stroking him, it was too much, too hot. He came undone. Squeezing both male's inside himself, whimpering when his lovers semen coated his inner walls.

The pureblood's retracted their fangs but kept their lips on Zero's nape, they lapped the droplets of blood; kissing all over, leaving hickeys in their wake.

Zero drowsily kissed Kana then turned his head slightly to kiss Kaname.

"I'm so...tired...get out of me." Zero said exhaustively at his mates, yet the brunets only cuddled closer and nudged deeper in the boy.

"No. We have years to make up for." Kana said happily, grinning as he pressed a kiss on Zero's bite mark.

"I agree. I need to remember what parts of your body will bring you immense pleasure." Kaname smoothly spoke, lust in his chocolate brown eye's.

Zero stilled, then shouted suddenly energized as he tried to leave his mates.

"You perverted bastards! My ass is sore, I can't take your dicks anymore - what, stop! No, don't start - ungh - ah, ah, nooo, aahh yes, fuck!"

Poor Zero... his ass will never be the same agan.

* * *

**A/N:**  I have no idea what the fuck I just wrote...wasn't sure if it made sense lol. I need to ask y'all something really important.

Should I leave the lemons alone in all my stories? Or should I edit them out? Once again my guilty conscience is settling in lol.

But I'll risk it all for you guys and gals if you want dem lemonade drinks hahahaha XD

Also thanks for the follows, alerts and stuff, appreciate it yo!

**ö~öºö~ö**

**Your Time Is Precious.**

**ö~öºö~ö**

**ben4kevin -** If only there was a doujinshi/comic of two Kaname's boinking Zero lol

 **hebasab442** \- aww...thank you so much! *hugs* I'm so glad you do! XD

 **WeirdBlackCat**  - Yeeesssss, all the Kaname's need Zero lol

 **Azure Crystal Snow Storm**  - Aww you're welcome! Hope like this chapter! *smiles*

 **MonkeyGrapes**  - I'm addicted to uke Zero as well, I fucking need more of it lol XDD

 **LuanRina** \- Same, I'm not a fan of threesomes either and this was the only way for me to even consider the thought of writing such a thing lol

 **mar1711**  - Hell Yeah! Uke Zero 4 Life! *hugs*

**Take care and stay safe everyone!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually I'll reach a moment where the REPOSTING will end...or not. I'm a lying asscat lol


	3. It's In Our Nature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O universe. Meow.

**Disclaimer:**  I write for entertainment purposes only. Any characters from Vampire Knight belong to Matsuri Hino

 **Warnings:**  OOCness, grammatical errors, swearing, Yaoi, Gay guys/vamps, Citron (wink wink lol), Alpha!Kaname, Obsessed!Kaname, Omega!Zero

**ö~öºö~ö**

**Title:**  It's in our nature

 **Pairing:**  Kaname x Zero

 **Setting:**  Cross Academy-Forest

 **Genre:**  Plot What Plot

 **Trope:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics

 **Prompt:**  Temperamental personalities (driven or obsessed; hot-tempered or testy; moody; misanthropic or bitter; abrasive)

 **Kink:**  Wet dreams or erotic dreams

* * *

_"Kaname, ungh, please..."_

_Silver hair splayed over silk pillows, pink lips open and moaning his name so sweetly as he ran his fingers down the boy's side before pinching those adorable nipples._

_This pale beauty was all his to do with as he pleased, "Show me more of that lewd face, yes, sexy." He purred as his little hunter mewled beneath him, he bent over to slowly lick Zero's neck his tongue soon trailing downwards to the ex-humans collarbone and heading straight for the pink nubs._

_Mouthing the nipple, sucking harshly as his fingers thumbed the other inciting a delightful moan from his pretty boy. What a lovely sound._

_Down, down, down he went making sure his saliva covered as much of Zero's tantalizing skin as possible, teasing the hunters erection and sacs until he reached the rosy bud he wanted to be buried deep within. He licked his lips in hunger, chocolate eye's tinted red with lust._

_Just as he was about to shove his tongue inside Zero's tiny entrance-_

"Kaname-sama, are you ready? The Night Class is waiting in the foyer for you." Came a cheerful voice outside his office door, immediately waking the pureblood from his daydream.

Slightly groaning, Kaname called out "I'll be there, I just need to finish this report. It shouldn't take more than a minute." He received an okay before he heard the footsteps of his friend walking away.

Leaning back on his chair, he sighed. These...erotic dreams were becoming more frequent that it was getting harder to keep his inner beast under control. He's been watching Kiryuu Zero, noticing the moonlit skin, those pouty lips and amethyst eyes; he wanted to see underneath the school uniform, and what other expression he could invoke from the surly hunter.

He's been obsessing over the boy for months when he found out Zero was an omega, he was surprised yet pleased since then these dreams have been haunting him.

"Tonight I'm going to make you mine." Kaname said confidently to himself, already a plan to capture the hunter setting in place. He will have Zero as his mate.

"Ready or not, I'm coming for you Zero." The pureblood smirked, images of the silverette covertly taken and displayed on his desk for his eye's to admire before standing to leave his office; he's got a lovely little omega to catch.

**ö~öºö~ö**

Changeover was the same as always; screaming fangirls, snobby blood-suckers, Yuki being trampled on and an insistent headache from all the annoying shit he has to deal with on a daily basis. Totally the norm, except for one thing...Kuran was staring at him. Now, usually when Kuran did turn to look his way it was a hateful glare which he'd gladly return. That's normal between them. What isn't normal is Kuran's eyes roving over his body as if the guy can see underneath his clothes.

 _'Vampires don't have x-ray vision...do they?'_  Zero frowned when he caught the pureblood smirking at him.

Something fishy was going on with the bastard, his instincts were telling him he should stay far, far away from the vampire.

A cold shiver went down Zero's spine when Kuran's chocolate brown eyes flashed red with an unknown emotion, the older male licking his lips as if he was hungry for something,  _'Probably for blood.'_  Zero thought for a second, before shaking his head to focus on keeping the banshee's from crowding around the Night Class. God he hates being a prefect, fucking sucks ass doing this routine every evening.

Those fangirls (and some fanboys) need to chill the fuck down. They see the blood-suckers pretty much every single day, don't they get tired of screaming? Sheesh...crazy ass demons. Seriously, in Zero's mind they're almost as bad as vampires, almost.

A familiar cry was heard, it was Yuki being run over by fangirls...again. Zero was thinking if he should help her up, but decided not to since Kuran was heading towards her; honestly he was too tired to do anything, late night patrols and hunting level-E's were taking a toll on his sanity and health.

He kept a vigilant on the fangirls, making sure they didn't cross the invisible line, ignoring Yuki fawning over Kuran. Zero rolled his eye's, he'll admit Kuran is good-looking but the guy is still a huge dick-head in his opinion.

 _'Why couldn't Yuki have a crush on Ichijou or Kain? At least those two aren't douche-bags...but nooooo, it had to be Kuran the king of bullshit and bastardness.'_  Zero inwardly cursed the pureblood whilst massaging his temple, eye's closed; unaware of Kuran coming closer til the brunet was standing in front of Zero.

Kaname observed the silver-haired beauty, was Zero ignoring him? He didn't like that. In fact, it was worse than any insult or glare the prefect has ever shown him at least while Zero is hurling curses at him or sending death glares his way the boy's attention would be on him. Only on him.

He wasn't fond having his soon-to-be-mate focusing on any other who wasn't him. What could his dear Zero be thinking of? He knows Zero thinks of Yuki as only a sister which he was thankful for. Well no matter, sooner or later Zero's only thoughts will consist of each other. He will make Zero scream in ecstasy, make the boy yearn for his touch, his kiss, make the hunter beg for his cock.

Kaname couldn't wait, he felt heat stirring in his lower region if these images of a naked Zero keep resurfacing he just might end up fucking the silverette in front of everyone, but if he did then others will see how cute Zero is, something which he can never allow to happen.

 _'No...such luxury is soley mine to gaze upon as these hands will explore every inch of the hunter.'_  Kaname salaciously reflected as his silvery prefect was now staring at him; head tilted with a confused yet cute expression, but even more so when Zero spoke softly to him for the first time.

"Kuran-senpai, are you...alright?" Zero asked quietly, feeling quite uncomfortable acting civilly with his enemy... if only to get Kuran looking somewhere else because it was freaking the fuck out of him, though he would never admit it openly. Never bitch,  _never_.

Kaname thought he could hold out a little longer from ravishing the silverette but it seems he could not, especially hearing the gentle quality in the boy's normally harsh voice. Zero's voice was actually very soothing when the prefect isn't shouting angrily or cursing like a sailor, in fact it was as enchanting as one who could seduce a person to sleep with them...which is good for him, but not for anyone else. No. He won't allow other's to know of this.

Nodding to himself, Kaname easily lifted the hunter onto his shoulder noticing how light his prefect was, is the boy even eating? But when his hand slid to Zero's tush - grabbing a fistful of that ass - his eye's darkened immediately in hunger.

 _'Ah...so that's where it's all gone to. Who knew his Zero had a plump posterior, I can't wait to feel it without this offensive material covering such beauty.'_  Kaname was tempted to fondle the hunters butt right this moment yet didn't as he wasn't alone with his precious bundle.

Ignoring the excitedly, gossipy fangirls (a few of them were yaoi shippers), a surprised Yuki and most of his inner circle who were shocked (except for Takuma and Seiren) he turned to his vice president, "I trust you to keep everyone in line as I will be occupied for an unknown amount of time with my adorable little mate."

"The fuck! I'm not your- hey! Stop squeezing my ass you-you pervert!"

* * *

 **A/N:**  So...um, yeah...I should be updating my other fic's, which I will...eventually lol Also I'll keep the lemons in, thanks  **Cyan Clair S3!**

I really do appreciate everyone who has read, faved or followed this fic and my other stories. I apologise for not updating quicker or if I haven't replied back, sorry to all you beautiful peoples! :D

Take care and stay everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to use these prompts, some of them I made up, found on Pinterest or from reviewers (on Fanfiction.net). 
> 
> I will usually state where and/or whom I got these prompts from.
> 
> This one (and the previous chapters) is from me using a prompt generator I found on Google. Not sure if the website is still up tho.


	4. Revenge Is Oh So Sweet

**Disclaimer:**  I just like to write stuff, I don't own Vampire Knight. You'll know who is my oc lol

 **Warnings:**  OOCness, Swearing, grammar mistakes, OC, gay vampires, yaoi, boyxboy

**ö~öºö~ö**

**Title:**  Revenge Is Oh So Sweet

 **Pairings:**  Kaname x Zero, ? x Shizuka Hio

 **Setting:**  Kiryuu household

 **Genre:**  Romance/Fantasy

 **Prompt:**  It wasn't Shizuka Hio who killed Zero's "parents" it was another pureblood.

* * *

"Ichiru, listen to me. I need you to be really quiet and keep your aura as low as you can. And no matter what you hear, don't come out unless it's me, my parents or Kaya okay? Promise me Ichiru." Zero said sternly, eye's afraid for his adoptive brother yet determined to protect him.

"But Zero-nii-" Ichiru pleaded, worried that the person he sees as an older sibling was going to be hurt. He needed to keep Zero with him as he felt something terrible will happen to his big brother. Zero shook his head, his mind made up, "Promise me Ichiru."

The younger boy could only nod as Zero gave him a special anti-vampire dagger, leaving a kiss on his forehead and closing the door. Locking it tight, he could hear Zero-nii whisper protection charms to seal the entrance of his room. Tears gathered in his eyes, he wished he wasn't weak so he could protect Zero, he only hoped someone came quickly to save them. His parents were fighting a pureblood but knew sooner or later they would die and Zero-nii... Zero-nii would be captured, taken against his will by that horrible vampire his aunty warned him about should the bad vamp find out Zero's lineage.

Ichiru prayed as he held the dagger close to his chest. Aunty and uncle will come, they have to, they got to! Zero's in danger, his nii-chan needs their help.

_'Please... please don't let anything happen to nii-chan.'_

**ö~öºö~ö**

"Well, well, well... One of the most prestigious hunters defeated easily by little ole me, lying graciously at my feet, dying." The pureblood with mismatched eyes stared amusingly at the bleeding couple, darkly smirking at the pitiful humans.

"Now, I'll ask you once again. Where is Shizuka?" The tall vampire struck the air with his whip menacingly. Rei Kiryuu spat saliva and blood at the deranged male before answering "I don't know and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you bloodsucker!" The pureblood narrowed his eye's and lashed his blood-whip across the hunters face, relishing at the pain he inflicted and the fearful gasp from the hunters wounded wife who was crawling slowly to reach her husband.

"Then you leave me no choice." Just as he was about to end the man's life, a shuriken nicked his cheek and another came close to his heart from behind which he deflected, though he felt a slight sting as the throwing objects were anti-vampire weaponry. He hadn't sense there was someone else here, whoever it was certainly caught him off guard; quickly turning around to face the perpetrator, it was a boy... a boy who has similar features to his ex-fiancée Shizuka. He sneered.

"What do we have here... a tiny little boy, trying to save-"

"Screw you old man, leave my family alone!" Zero growled then threw a few more shuriken's at the dodging pureblood quite a bit of them nicking the vampire, who grew agitated that a boy - a human boy - managed to get a hit on him yet found himself interested. He wondered if the boy would make a good servant, his blue and red eyes roved over the child. He grinned sharply, he'll turn the boy into his slave.

He appeared in front of Zero slamming the body onto the ground, gripping delicate wrists with one hand and pulling the boy's head to the side, revealing Zero's vulnerable neck. He placed his lips near the child's earlobe "Remember you belong to me." Fangs as sharp as a blade sunk mercilessly into Zero's neck causing unrelenting agony to coarse through the silverettes struggling body, crimson nectar of a pureblood mixed with a hunter entered the vampires mouth; he moaned at the sugary taste, it was sweeter than any other blood of a vampire or human, much sweeter than Juri's.

"Get the fuck away from my son!" A feminine voice growled viciously and a solid punch landed on his cheek, surprised, his body flew against the wall; looking up he saw Shizuka, silvery hair flowing and white kimono stained with her Zero's blood, glaring with hatred as she held her son protectively against her chest.

"How dare you touch him! I'll kill you Rido!" Shizuka roared, wind surrounded her body as cherry blossoms appeared then like tiny needles they targeted Rido, he rolled away but more kept coming; Rido used his whip to lash at the female pureblood, yet it did nothing to stop the furious woman who made sure to add poison to the petals attacking Rido then blasted him with a spinning ball of wind. It damaged the left side of Rido's figure, his bloody orbs glaring at Shizuka as he bared his fangs at her - crouching low - he readied himself to tear apart Shizuka and steal the boy but before he could, he sensed multiple signatures of high-level hunters and another - unfamiliar - pureblood.

Rido narrowed his eyes and hissed "You're lucky this time Shizuka, I will kill you later and your precious son will become mine." He disappeared in a fluttering of tiny bats, Shizuka cursed; she won't let that piece of shit get her son, not while she lives.

Her light-violet orbs soften as they came upon her son, she brought Zero's neck to her lips and gently bit where Rido did, the poison from her fangs would fight against Rido's for control. Moving away from Zero she wiped clean her son's nape, she knows her Zero is strong, her boy is a fighter just like his father and herself.

Running footsteps came from behind her, she recognized the aura of her mate come closer before kneeling beside her and gathering her into his muscular arms.

"Shizuka." Her mate's gruff voice spoke into her ear, sighing she leaned heavily into his side. Holding Zero tightly, she kissed her son's forehead. A tear slid down her cheek.

She was too late to save her friends, the godparents of her little Zero and almost lost her son to that despicable demon. Rido is on the run, but he'll come back to take her son...she won't let him. Her son was safe for now. She felt her mate's lips touch her temple, "That fucker won't get Zero, our son will stay with Kaien while my hunters search for any clues for where that bloodsucker could be." His deep voice soothed her worries.

A female hunter with brownish-blonde hair and chocolate coloured eyes walked over to the two deceased Kiryuu's, bending down to closed their eye's she did a small prayer. Hoping their spirits find peace. Standing up she glanced at her sensei and his mate, then down to Zero whom she saw as a younger brother. She vowed to make that bastard pureblood pay for harming her cute bro and for killing her friends.

"Kaya, let the other's know so we can prepare a burial for the Kiryuu's, and find Ichiru." Shizuka's mate commanded, Kaya saluted her superior and nodded.

"Of course, right on it Yagari-sensei." Kaya said and walked out of the room, leaving Shizuka Hio and Touga Yagari to mourn the loss of their comrades and the suffering their child went through. Touga once again kissed his wife on the temple, rubbing her upper arms in comfort. He nearly lost his son to Rido, if his wife hadn't made it in time Zero would have been forcefully mated to that low-life bloodsucker, he frowned and almost growled.

"Rido will pay for it in blood, his death will either be by our own hands or Zero's. Our son has a vengeful side like us, he will seek to destroy Rido and we will make sure our boy will succeed. Won't we Touga?" Shizuka said determinedly, staring up into the dark blue eye of her mate, knowing instinctively her mate agreed. She knows the Vampire Council is corrupt, those old greedy bastards had a hand in her temporary imprisonment, and were working with some board members of the Hunters Association.

 _'They won't get away with hurting my family. They will pay, oh yes they will.'_  Shizuka promised to herself.

* * *

 **A/N:**  Well... what did you guys think of Touga and Shizuka? Hahahahaha! Did anyone see that coming? Lol.

Just to let y'all know, I have read your comments and I know two beautiful peeps have left a prompt (you know who you is), don't worry yo, I will get to writing them :D

Also, Happy Halloween! And if you don't celebrate it, Happy Holidays! Hope everyone is drinking juice responsibly lol

Take care and stay safe you gorgeous beasts! *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've turned this prompt into a chaptered story.


	5. It's In Our Nature part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read Chapter 3 for part one of this story

**Disclaimer:**  I'm broke, so yeah...I don't own nuffin.

 **Warnings:**  OOCness, grammatical errors, swearing, Yaoi, Gay guys/vamps, Citron (maybe lol), Alpha!Kaname, Obsessed!Kaname, Omega!Zero

**ö~öºö~ö**

**Title:**  It's in our nature (part 2)

 **Pairing:**  Kaname x Zero

 **Setting:**  Cross Academy-Forest

 **Genre:**  Plot What Plot

 **Trope:**  Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics

 **Prompt:**  Temperamental personalities (driven or obsessed; hot-tempered or testy; moody; misanthropic or bitter; abrasive)

 **Kink:**  Wet dreams or erotic dreams

* * *

Entrenched in a secretive area within the forest of Cross academy, two figures dressed in uniforms of either white or black stood close to one another and for a certain silver haired hunter, a bit too close for comfort. The younger of the two would really like to be anywhere but here right now, the atmosphere awkward, at least for him it is. He didn't understand how the situation came to be like this, all he did was ask a simple question then bam! The pureblood brute lifted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes that weighed nothing. _'_

 _I mean I know pureblood's are powerful and shit but, come on! I wasn't light to carry.'_  Zero pouted, he would've crossed his arms unfortunately they were pinned against the tree he was slammed onto when Kuran brought him here.

Zero wondered what the tree was feeling, or if the tree has seen anything interesting in it's life. Yes. He is totally ignoring the predicament he's found himself in. Why hasn't he pulled a gun on Kuran yet? Easy. One, the bastard has a tight grip on both his wrists and two, even if they weren't pinned down he wouldn't be able to shoot a warning shot because Kaien confiscated his beloved Bloody Rose. Why would his dearest father do such a thing? Because he shot some guy's balls off, the fucker got a little too friendly towards him and a friend of his just like the one in front of him.

Amethyst orbs stared at Kuran who was gazing back at him with a saucy smirk.  _'Well... at least Kuran is more attractive. Not that I like him or anything, the guy's asshole-lish personality is a turn off... I mean even if Kuran wasn't being a dick towards me I still wouldn't go out with him. Ugh, I can't think with this bastard-shit, why's it cold all of a sudden?'_  Zero glanced down at himself, in that moment he realized his shirt was ripped open, lying in tatters on the ground and the bottom half of his body without pants, leaving creamy legs bare under the heated look of a horny vampire.

"What the fuck Kuran!? Do you not have the decency to unbutton my shirt like a normal person or ask permission to take off my pants? Not that I would agree even if you did. I'll practically be walking back naked except for this boxer-shorts you bastard!" Zero growled angrily at the smug face he wanted to punch so badly right now or shoot if he had his gun.

Kaname let his eyes roam from the purple glare of his hunter, to the cute nose and lovely blush dusted across fair cheeks. And those luscious full-lips that looked so enticing to kiss, down he went to a pale neck meant to be bitten he will eventually mark the boy; moving on his lustful gaze met the pink nipples of his little hunter, he'll suck them soon enough though he wondered if Zero was sensitive there so he bent his head and licked lightly earning a gasp from his boy. It seems Zero is. How delightful, he wanted to hear more. Wrapping his lips around the nub he suckled the prefect's teat until it peaked, the body underneath him writhing and rubbing against him deliciously. He pulled back only to give the same treatment to the other neglected nipple.

Kaname loved the sexy sounds of his future mate and he quite enjoyed sucking the boys adorable nips, they were quickly becoming his favourite body parts to tease his hunter into ecstasy. He went lower, trailing kisses over soft abs until he reached the edge of Zero's silken boxers using his telekinesis to slowly pull the garment down until his patience ran out and shredded the only piece material keeping him from devouring his little hunter; finally faced with Zero's half-erected hardness his burgundy eyes focused on the leaking tip, he breathed hotly upon it, "How cute. You're getting quite wet for me." Kaname said smugly, before engulfing Zero's cock causing the silverette to moan loudly.

"Ungh! K-kuran! Ah-ah s-stop! Un!" Zero mewled with his eyes closed in pleasure, the sensation of Kuran's mouth on him was sinful, he hated the noises he made as the pureblood took him deeper but fuck it felt so good his legs began to tremble feeling himself tighten he shouted as he came. It was his first time doing something like this, he'd never touch himself or another person in a sexual manner as he wasn't like the typical teenage boys of his generation, and with him being an omega he didn't want to jump into a relationship (or bed) with anyone; call it girly or old-fashioned with this thinking but he wanted to save his virginity for someone who loved him.

Zero's amethyst eye's reopened jerking his face away when he felt fingers on his cheeks, he looked up to the concerned gaze of the older brunet. It was weird, new, to see the vampire worried, why would Kuran be worried about him? It's out of character if you asked him.

"You're crying... why?" Kuran questioned curiously, Zero was surprised, crying? Kuran caressed his cheek then showed him the perfectly formed teardrops on the pureblood's fingertips. Humiliation filled him, first he moaned like a bitch in heat then he cried without realizing it in front of his nemesis, what's next? Kuran stealing his virginity to brag that he finally dominated him? Was he going to be a meaningless fuck for the pureblood?

"Zero-"

"I'm not a toy." Zero whispered, the night air cooling his tense body.

"What? I never sai-" yet Zero interjected angrily "I'm not some bitch you can fuck and be done with just because I'm an omega. It doesn't give you the right to use me." Fire burned deeply within Zero, he won't become the bastards slave. He won't!

Kaname gritted his teeth, he wished he could say he didn't expect this reaction but he wasn't. It was an error on his part to let his lustful side come forth when he hadn't straighten things out with Zero first. His inner beast had chosen Zero long ago although he had ignored it as he thought the silverette to be a beta bordering on alpha, thankfully his boy wasn't. As much as he wanted to treat Zero kindly or as a lover, he wasn't great at expressing his affection whenever the ex-human was in his presence. It is partly his fault that his little hunter is suspicious of his intention and would most likely think him lying if he said it wasn't a game.

"I understand if you don't believe me." Kaname spoke softly, pressing his larger frame against Zero a hand slightly tipping the silverettes head upwards to hold the boy's violet gaze with his own, letting Zero know what he cannot always express in words; just a gentle touch between lips, a promise he would keep to make the hunter see he wasn't playing around. Kaname slanted his head to the side and kissed Zero harder, both his hands moved to the younger male's slim waist and buttocks massaging, and roaming every inch skin before lifting his prefect in order to wrap Zero's long legs around his hips.

Moving just an inch away from Zero's tempting mouth to breathe yet still grinding his bulge upon the bare entrance of his hunter, he reached the silverettes earlobe licking slyly then ever so gently he growled, his smooth timbre voice sent a shiver down Zero's spine, "You feel this? This is for you Zero, no one else. Not Yuki, not for my fangirls or any other omega just you love." Kaname's lips swept across flushed cheeks, kissing away the remaining tears of his little hunter. "I'll prove it to you that tonight and every night after, if you allow me to show you how much I need you, how much I yearn to have you, to love you. You will see no lies only complete honesty." He stopped all movements as he once more came to the twin petals of Zero, wanting to taste his mate but not yet. As much as it pains him both physically and mentally, he wanted - no, needed - to know of Zero's answer before he continued on.

"Drink my blood and you will know I speak the truth... and if you still don't wish to become my mate, I will leave you be." Kaname said with difficulty, struggling to control his alpha side from claiming Zero as their rightful mate and the rational (moral) half that wanted to give the boy a choice. Him being an alpha pureblood, not to mention the Prince of Vampires, he had first pick to choose anyone he wanted or have multiple partners yet the only person he wants as an eternal mate and future Queen is Zero Kiryuu - soon to be Kuran he hoped - though it all depends what answer Zero gives him.

A...choice? Choose to stay or leave?

Kuran...why? Why him?

 _'I don't want to drink his blood, because if I do I'm afraid that what he's saying might be true...then what? Do I return his feelings when I've hated him for so long? Is drinking his blood worth knowing what lies beyond what the eyes can't see? Do I really want to?'_  Zero thought about it as he watched the emotions flicker in wine-coloured orbs. He's always been ready to take necessary risks to achieve certain things in life, is he willing to do so with his heart for a possibility at love?

Could he really open his mind and bind his soul to another person showing vulnerability and trust?

Could he let Kuran...Kaname into his body, touching him intimately where no one has dared to try...would he take the risk?

"Don't make me regret giving you this chance...Kaname."

Soft and sweet, a promise sealed with a kiss.

"You won't Zero. I'll show you a world filled with pleasure that you deserve to feel. I will pour every inch of myself into you until you know nothing but my love."

* * *

 **A/N:**  Hahahahaha...sorry no full on smexy yet, gotta keep ya on your toes... But really it's because I couldn't think anymore, soooooo next part will be lemon bon bon hahaha! XD

Hope everyone is having an awesome week! Take care and stay safe beautiful peepers! :D


	6. This Time Forever Belongs To Us

**Disclaimer:**  Don't own VK...me broke ass biatch lol

 **Warnings:**  OOCness, Gay vamps, Swearing, Grammar mistakes, Slightly lemony

**ö~öºö~ö**

**Title:**  This Time Forever Belongs To Us

 **Pairings:**  Kaname x Zero, Kaname x Yuki (brief/mentioned), ? x Zero (friendship/mentioned)

 **Genre:**  Romance

 **Theme:**  Reincarnation

"It would be perfect if you write Kaname discovering he has met Zero before." - Requested by  **xLonelyDreamerx**

* * *

 

Silver hair crowned the head of a young teen, skin of silky smooth moonlight bare underneath soft cotton sheets. Lips a cherry pink so tempting in its innocence. His garnet gaze roamed freely over the hunter...

Why was he here?

Kaname sighed, ever since he had first seen the boy some part of him felt as if they had met before in another life. He didn't think much of it, as his focus was on protecting his hidden sister from Rido. Kiryuu, borne from a highly respected family of hunters, it only made sense to have the boy as a knight to take care of Yuki until Rido was eliminated once and for all. Yuki, when she becomes a pureblood again would've been his queen, his mate, except for one unforseen factor. His memories. Specifically his memories before he went into a deep sleep, the reason why he did.

He had fallen in love with a human. A human who looked so much like the sleeping prefect in front of him. Surely it was coincidence yet with fate it was not, Kiryuu had the same name and image of his beloved but also the personality was similar. His human who was full of life had love for nature and a nurturing side he absolutely adored. His beautiful silverette. Unique and wonderful, he knew the boy inside and out, does Kiryuu smile the same way? Would the hunter moan if he touched those places that would make the boy tremble in lust?

Kaname wanted to know if Kiryuu was his beloved, and if so...

What will he do?

He thought he wouldn't see his human again as only pureblood vampires were capable of reincarnation unless they were killed by another pureblood. He never changed his lover into a vampire, why? Because he couldn't, not without permission; his love had always been wary of vampires (just like Kiryuu) but made an exception for him when he started to pursue the silverette in romantic interest. It was refreshing to meet someone who did not fear his presence like other humans, who did not bow in subservience as his brethren or was a Hunter after his kind. His love treated him normally like everyone else, such normality rare in his life of vampirism although in Vampiric society they would view it as disrespect.

Realizing all of this, his beloved from the past and Kiryuu were alike. They had to be the same person. He had to know, to find out if...if Zero Kiryuu truly was the Zero from his past. He just had to know. There is only one way to do it and that would be to bite the boy, to insert his venom and unlock any memories hidden deep within Zero's mind.

If there is any...

Kneeling beside the sleeping hunter he lifted his hand to brush away silver strands of hair from Zero's cheek when a mumble from the prefect's lips caught his ear inducing a surprise reaction and a spark of suspicion within him, surely he heard wrong; leaning closer the words tumble lazily, "Fuck...off...Aido...not...tonight."

Why would...no. Aido and Zero? He stiffened at the thought. There's no way, how did he not notice the two getting along or probably something more judging by the sentence he heard. It was unexpected, he couldn't decide if he should be pleased that maybe Zero didn't currently hate vampires as much anymore yet at the same time he was unnerved that it was Hanabusa Aido - of all people - Zero would be in a relationship with for how else is he to interpret Zero's meaning?

 _'Maybe I'm over-thinking it, Zero isn't wi-'_  whispers slipped into his ears causing his mild ire to rise higher, "Aido...tired...lemme slee-p...stop-" a small yawn before the silverette ended with a "touching me..." Apparently it's a usual occurrence for Aido to not only be in Zero's room but to be close enough and not be shot at or punched by the silverette?

Kaname narrowed his eyes at the slumbering hunter, with natural ease he slipped under the blankets and placed himself above Zero. He knows the younger male is a light sleeper except for tonight which is helpful to what he will do; he wouldn't get another chance like this, he also wondered what Zero's blood tasted like... would it be nostalgic? Well, there's no time like the present to find out.

Fangs elongated and ready to pierce the silverettes pale neck, Kaname sunk them deep immediately awaking Zero who choked on a scream as pain and pleasure spread throughout his body.

Zero was disoriented, a solid form of something had him pinned to the bed. He moaned as...hands? He thinks they are, his mind was still dazed with sleep so he wasn't sure. They moved over him slowly, he felt one of them rub his stomach soothingly and the other gripping him tightly. Oh God...it's, it's definitely a hand...a hand...who the fuck was touching him!? His violet orbs opened wide, blinking away the tiredness he looked down and saw long brown locks and white clothing. A Night class uniform to be exact, sometimes being a vampire has it's usefulness as they can still see in the dark, somewhat. From the scent wafting up to his nose and now that he could think - just barely - he recognized the aura of a certain pureblood. Only one pureblood would have the audacity of biting him and jerking him off...Maybe he's dreaming or is this called a nightmare? He probably should say something or...kick the bastard off him.

"Ungh, Kuran...ah! W-why are, oh god, hmmm...stop touching, shit un!" Zero tried really hard to stop Kuran, he struggled wildly until a wet finger pressed against his hole had him frozen, the bastard wouldn't... biting his lips to quiet his voice as Kuran continued teasing by caressing lightly and never going in, he wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed.

 _'I don't know if I should like the feeling of him touching me this way. And him taking my blood... I didn't know it could feel good.'_  Zero slightly flushed at the thought, somehow he didn't mind Kuran biting him if it had been any other vampire he was absolutely sure he would've struggled a lot more and been much more adamant in fighting back. Why does it feel...normal? Like he and Kuran have done this before yet this is the first time...right?

Something about this situation is strange. Zero could feel a part of him...changing, swirling, but into what? What else could he change into? He's already a vampire! What's next, a werewolf? Although probably not since they don't exist...or do they? He's going off topic, what he should be doing is pushing Kuran away because if he doesn't the King of blood-suckers would most likely be dubbed the King of ass-fuckers, at least in his head it will.

Just as Zero raised his palms to shove the pureblood away, out of nowhere, a vision hit him causing him to blank out as it took to him to an unknown but familiar place.

_"Are you trying to seduce me love?" A deep timbre voice, spoke from behind Zero, instantly spinning round to face...Kuran?_

_Well shit...even in dreams he couldn't get away from the bastard, and what did Kuran mean by seducing him?_

_Zero opened his mouth to curse the pureblood yet instead of the usual "Go fuck yourself you damn vampire" or other less than savory words he would always greet Kuran with, something else came out instead._

_"So what if I am? How bout I... bend over so you can see what's yours, hm?" Zero could not believe he was saying this nor could he move to run as his body turned to lean on the table - where the fuck did this table come from!? - bending and sticking out his plump buttocks, swaying teasingly at the taller male. He could feel the heated stare on his ass, hear the footsteps coming closer and then...Oh shit... was that Kaname's dic-_

_"Such a naughty kitten, wearing only my shirt and nothing else. You must really want this." Kuran growled in his ear whilst grinding on his ass with an erection that felt quite large. By now Zero realized he couldn't control his actions and that he was actually naked... how did he not know he was naked!? He still has a shirt on but that isn't going to stop the horny bastard from outright fucking him!? Then more unbidden words fell from his traitorous mouth, "Yes Kaname. I want it, I want you inside me. Please hurry..."_

_Wow, how, how fucking embarrassing is this shit! Zero never knew he had this slutty side to himself and since when was he and Kaname lovers? The fuck did this happen?...He's still dreaming right?_

_Then the scene changed - thank the deities, his ass is safe - this time he was a spectator, he saw a beautifully crafted coffin made of pure white wood surrounded by hundreds of red roses and hunched over it was a figure he knew all too well; dressed in black as one would at a funeral._

_As he glided nearer, albeit slowly he could hear Kaname speak softly, the most gentle he's ever heard from the pureblood, "My beautiful angel. I wished you had let me so we could be together for eternity. Now I'll never...I'll never hear your laughter, see your smile or hold you in my arms again." Stepping to the vampires side, he gasped...it was **himself**._

_**He**  was lying there deathly still, dead. He watched as Kaname touched  **his**  cheek a single tear fell from burgundy eyes then ever so sweetly the pureblood kissed  **his**  cold lips before whispering, "My beloved Zero. I will sleep forever if it is the only way to keep you alive in my memories. I won't forget, I promise."_

Zero closed his eyes when the world became dark, his arms held someone as dreams...no. Memories, countless of them came surging forth some sad some happy and each of them, if not almost all of them had one important person that glued these pieces of memories together.

Kaname.

His Kaname. His lover. His bastard...his bastard who was still the same horny fucker from back then. Now don't get him wrong, he's still messed up but at least now he knows he hates but also loves the prick. Yes. He has a second chance at life to spend with Kaname... although he wasn't sure if he wanted to wake up, maybe he could pretend to be sleeping?

 _'Hmm...how can I sleep with the bastard molesting me? I mean, if I remember correctly, Kaname always did something like this so I wouldn't go back to sleep. What a pushy vampire I have.'_  Zero fondly thought, his lavender eyes opened to a half-lidded state; might as well enjoy the ride.

"Kana, if you don't put that finger in me you won't be getting sex from me ever again!" Zero huffed, feeling the bigger body stiffened in surprise then he moaned lightly has his mate's fangs retracted and openly gazed back at Kaname's happy and hesitant eyes. He knew why Kaname did this and to reassure his pureblood that he remembered, he recited words that no one but Kaname should've known.

"I will sleep forever if it is the only way to keep you alive in my memories. I won't forget, I promise."

Zero observed the widening of Kaname's eyes before hungry lips fell onto his it was passionate, powerful and dominating. Just like Kaname.

Zero flexibly maneuvered his legs from under Kaname so he could wrap them around the brunets waist, twin groans from both as their hardness sensually brushed one another and Zero mewled as Kaname finally slipped a finger inside, how he missed having his pureblood do this. Hmm... they probably should wait til morning and talk.

...ah fuck it.

He wanted Kaname. Right now.

"Make love to me Kaname, make it so I will always remember it."

"Of course Zero, it would be my pleasure to do so. However I must ask you this question."

Pink lips pout as he felt his pureblood stop all movements.

"What is your relationship with Aido?" Kaname said pleasantly yet there was an undertone of somebody's-gonna-get-hurt-real-bad and Zero had a feeling that both Aido and himself will be punished differently. Well fuck him sideways on a highway, he definitely had forgotten Kaname's sadistic side because it really didn't matter what answer he gives, the bastard will still end up "punishing" him.

"Kana, there's nothing between Aido and I other than friendship."

Sharp garnet eyes stare suspiciously.

"Seriously. Although he's got an annoying habit of commenting how I have nice legs or that if I was a girl he would date me-"

"Aido's going to die."

"Wh-what? Kana don't-"

"After I fuck you until you can't walk for a month." Kaname cheerfully added while smiling at his confused mate. So cute. Aido will die and Zero will never show his sexy legs to anyone. What a wonderful night.

"The fuc-what? Kaname be reasonable! Aido doesn't like me like that and you can't-ungh! Ah, ah, no, stop mov...un, don't put more fingers in me!" Zero groaned, as his older lover carried on without listening.

"You're mine Zero."

Breathless and bouncing on three fingers. Sweat dripped down his heaving chest, his insides were burning. Zero's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as Kaname mercilessly jabbed his prostate.

"I'm going to make you come all night, my little hunter."

Oh boy...it seems this was the start of Zero's torment of never-ending rapture. Courtesy of one jealous, horny pureblood.

**ö~öºö~ö**

Meanwhile, somewhere in the moon dormitories, a blond shivered in dread. A concerned friend asked if he was okay, "Hanabusa, you look pale. Is something wrong?" The gentle of voice Takuma reached his ears.

Kain looked over to Hanabusa from where he sat near the fireplace. He eyed his cousin curiously before a mental alarm of "Hana-did-something-stupid-again." Ah...and by the looks of it, it seems Hana is in some real deep shit. Pulling out his cellphone he began dialing.

Takuma turned to Kain as did the rest of their friends, they wondered who Kain was calling when the vice-president questioned the fire user, "Akatsuki. Who are you calling?"

"The funeral service." Came the bland reply.

Everyone (except Aido who was still panicking from feeling evil vibes coming his way) was intrigued now, why? Had someone in Kains family passed away? As if he heard them, he answered, "I'm preparing for Hana's inevitable death sometime this week. I need to make sure I've got everything sussed out, especially his will... I get dibs on his red Ferrari." Kain then focused his attention back to his phone.

Everyone was silent until Aido crumbled to the floor in a foetal position muttering nonsense; the Night class (except Kain) leaned in further to hear strange sentences of "This evil aura...it feels like Kaname-sama..." or "I'm too beautiful to die!" And a whole lot of other stuff.

Takuma was worried about Hanabusa's mental health, Senri and Rima found it amusing as they ate their pocky; Akatsuki was busy (obviously), Ruka wasn't sure if she should laugh or walk away and Seiren...well, Seiren was her usual self. Silent and mysterious.

**ö~öºö~ö**

The night was strange, but at least in another part of Cross academy a happy pureblood was finally reunited with his silvery mate... until the next day Kaname gave Hanabusa chores to clean the entire moon dormitories, he would've given worse things for the noble to do if it wasn't for Zero convincing (seducing) him not to.

"Kaname, come to bed." His sweet little hunter called to him. Aah...his beautiful angel, innocent on the outside yet a seductress on the inside. Such a sexy mate he has.

"...you're being weird and perverted, Kaname."

"Only for you I am."

"...just shut up and go to sleep."

* * *

 

 **A/N:**  Done! Fuck it took forever to write lol I'm so slow *shrugs* sorry it took ages yo. I didn't know where the hell I was going with this but I knew the end was near (thank you cheeses).

 **xLonelyDreamerx**  I hope you like it!

Take care and stay safe ma homies.


	7. The Sweetness Of Your Kiss

**Disclaimer:**  Surely you know I don't own Vampire Knight.

 **Warnings:**  OOCness, grammar mistakes, gay vampires, boyxboy, shounen-ai (boy love), Jealous!Kaname, Possessive!Kaname

**ö~öºö~ö**

**Title:**  The Sweetness of Your Kiss

 **Pairings:**  Kaname x Zero, (friendly) Kain x Zero, Kain x Ruka

 **Setting:**  Cross academy/Secluded area

 **Genre:**  Romance/Friendship/Hurt&Comfort

 **Prompt:**  Someone confesses to Zero while the Night Class spies on them without their knowledge.

* * *

 

Zero stood facing Akatsuki Kain in a secluded area near the moon dormitories, waiting impatiently for the taller male to speak.

"Any time now Kain, I do need to finish patrolling the school grounds... but hey, it's not like I'm busy or that I need to sleep, of course I dont." Zero said sarcastically, although he may not have a problem with Kain personally he'd rather not deal with vampires at night because God damn it! He wanted some fucking sleep! Stupid vampires and their cursed habits...messing up his life and sleeping schedule. Damn blood-suckers.

Kain looked sheepish, scratching the back of his head lightly. He didn't know why he chose Kiryuu to help with his situation, especially when the angry prefect gave him a glare that promised death if he didn't say anything. Coughing softly, he cleared his throat "I wish to ask your help in confessing my feelings of ardor for a close friend of mine."

_'There. I said it... why did I choose Kiryuu? He'll probably end up shooting me or mock me for asking his help-'_

"Why me?" The silverettes question interrupted Kain's thoughts, well at least he hasn't been shot at...yet.

Kain's eyes focused on Zero, thinking over the question himself. He wondered why as well as he knew - heck, every person in this school did - that Zero was never fond of the Night class, and not once has Zero hidden the fact.

"I... I don't know. I guess it was foolish of me. Never mind, sorry for wasting your time." Kain nodded then turned to leave when he felt a tug on his arm which made him face back around towards Zero, who surprised him as he didn't hear the hunters footsteps.

"Kiryuu?" Kain said the silverettes surname curiously.

"This never happened. I don't like you, you don't like me. But just this once I'll help. Now. Pretend I'm Ruka you're professing your undying love for." Zero commanded nonchalantly, he wasn't sure what made him want to help the ginger-blond noble but as long as no one witnessed him aiding his enemy he'll let this moment of weakness slide. Can't have people - mainly vampires - thinking he was growing soft. He's got a reputation to keep up.

"Wh-what? I don't love-I mean I do, but how did you know?" Kain exclaimed, off-balanced, blushing slightly at the knowing look Kiryuu sent him. He thought only his closest friends knew about it, and he's never shown any interest in Ruka - publicly that is - it baffled him that Kiryuu was spot on. He definitely underestimated the prefect.

"I just do. Now start confessing. Your only thoughts should be of her and your words must come from the heart. Tell me."

**ö~öºö~ö**

"Has anyone seen Akatsuki?" Asked a short blond named Hanabusa Aido, standing near the vice president who was reading a yaoi manga next to an auburn-haired youth eating pocky.

Takuma closed his novel and stared at Hanabusa before speaking, "Now that you mentioned it, he didn't come to class. I thought he was in his room. Hmm...we should go look for him, it's past curfew and Kain shouldn't be anywhere but here."

A deep voice resonated through the room as everyone turned to their pureblood leader. "I agree Takuma. I shall accompany you all on your search for Akatsuki. Having one of my own wandering about without permission will cause an unnecessary altercation, should a certain prefect find him." Kaname's burgundy orbs swept over his trusted inner circle as they bowed in acknowledgement, swiftly they left the dorms.

Quietly they moved out into the hallways and with a tiny jolt they sensed Akatsuki's presence near the gardens though the vampire wasn't alone, with quick thinking Kaname used his aura to mask his and his covens presence from Zero's sensitive sensing capability as he recognized it was the hunter when they came closer to their destination.

In the shade of trees and bushes the Night class spied on the unlikely pair. Surprise and curiosity on their faces as the prefect was without a gun in hand and Akatsuki looked serious.

Where was the yelling? The fighting? Did they somehow end up in an alternate universe? Those thoughts were running through their minds.

Aido, usually chatty and quick to temper was about to burst into the scene when two pairs of hands held him back from acting rashly.

"Let me-" the blond was shushed by Takuma and surprisingly by Rima who had an interested glint in her eyes, those eyes reminded Hanabusa of the gazes of his fangirls... why would Rima have that expression on her face?

"You make a sound Hanabusa, and I'll castrate you." The pig-tailed girl said blandly but with just enough killer intent to keep the genius silent. The others gave Rima a strange look as the girl wasn't normally violent or talkative. They wondered why, as if she heard them Rima answered their unspoken query "My yaoi dreams are coming to life, although I imagined Kiryuu-kun with someone else I guess Akatsuki will do as a partner for the prefect, at least for now." Earning a mixture of reactions from her peers; a gasp from a blushing Ruka, horrified expression from Hanabusa, Takuma drooling as he fanboyed, Senri still eating pocky, Seiren being the usual ninja she is and lastly Kaname Kuran.

The pureblood was amused yet inside he felt a twinge of pain at the thought of Zero being with anyone.

Kaname didn't know when he felt something more than the usual distaste at the disrespectful prefect, whenever his mind drifted it would come back to the silverette. Was Zero's hair silky to touch? Was the boy's lips as soft as it appeared to be? Would he ever hold the ex-human without animosity between them? Kaname pondered if he would ever get the chance to not only taste Zero's blood but to completely make the boy his.

The hidden vampires stilled as Kain began his declaration of love for the hunter (that's what they think).

"I've known you for years. I am quite sure you know how I feel for you. I love you, I truly do. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy if you give me chance to prove it."

Kain grabbed Kiryuu's hands into his own; a stray thought of intrigue entered his psyche as he marveled at how smooth and soft Kiryuu's skin felt yet despite that he was fully immersing himself into the role of professing his love for "Zero".

"I love you. I'll say it as many times as you want, as long as you wish to hear it. Just one chance is all I ask. If I can't convince you, and you're still in love with him. I'll let you go, because I want to see you happy... even if it's not with me." Kain ended shakily, his hands dropping Zero's as he took a step back to breathe deeply. He had laid his feelings bare, the tension in his shoulders relaxed but now he felt drained. He may not have confessed to Ruka, not yet, it was still nerve wracking.

Kain stared at Kiryuu, the prefects impassive face sporting an unfamiliar emotion in those amethyst eyes.

"I know exactly how you feel Kain, I've been in love with someone for so long and not once he's noticed anything different. He could never love someone as tainted as I. You're brave to confess to me, but you really need to tell her."

"Kiryuu..." Kain said sadly, feeling an unexpected camaraderie with the ex-human.

"Don't be afraid to admit your feelings, don't hide it Kain. I know it hurts but it'll hurt even more if you keep it inside. She deserves to know someone loves her, whether she'll return your affection or not."

"And what about you? You understand what I'm going through. Will you do the same?" Kain wanted to know who Kiryuu was in love with since the younger boy mentioned a "he". He'd always assumed the hunter hated everyone or that the boy was in love with Yuki-sama. Who knew?

"I don't think I can. I've been damaged in so many ways that I've become numb to the pain." Zero said softly.

They may not be friends but even Kain had to admit it broke his heart to see such a breathtaking smile full of love and sadness, an emotion so raw he wondered how Kiryuu could still function normally. If he wasn't already in love with Ruka, he can honestly say he would've fallen for Kiryuu right then and there.

 _'Who is it that you love Kiryuu?'_  Kain thought worriedly, after this moment the orangey-blond haired vampire doesn't think he could forget. They both showed a bit of vulnerability to each other that he felt closer to the hunter.

Kain had always been neutral on the co-existence between hunters/humans and vampires but standing here with Kiryuu who was civil with no ounce of mockery in his tone, made Kain believe it could be possible to work peacefully with a hunter and that Kiryuu is unexpectedly soft-hearted.

**ö~öºö~ö**

Whilst the two (Kain and Kiryuu) were in their own world, the other vampires were chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Rima stared intently at Kiryuu and Kain, she admitted they look good together. Then she glanced at her leader.  _'Although...it would've been much better if it was Kaname-sama confessing to Kiryuu-kun.'_  Rima really wished that it came true.

Takuma was happy, happy to see shonen-ai (boy love) in action! He thought Akatsuki was in love with Ruka? His green orbs widen as they sparkled at the idea that maybe it was a weird love triangle with Akatsuki loving Ruka and Zero but unsure who to choose. He knows Ruka likes Kaname-sama but the girl definitely is in love with Akatsuki she just hasn't realized it yet. Of course she might admit it now that she witnessed Akatsuki professing to Kiryuu-kun. And if Akatsuki chooses Kiryuu-kun he could melt the ice around the silverettes heart!

 _'Waaaa! I'm watching a romantic drama!'_  Takuma squealed internally as he slapped both his hands onto his blushing cheeks.

Senri watched Ruka flush a dark red, either in envy or anger he discreetly rolled his eyes, they all knew Ruka had a crush on Kaname but they also knew it would lead to nowhere as Kaname wasn't interested and deep down inside her, Ruka had feelings for Akatsuki. Even Hanabusa can see it, as the blond has a short attention span for everything except Kaname-sama, studies, fangirls and blood.

Standing off to the side, Kaname observed the duo some metres away with a blank expression, some would say he was his usual calm self yet if one looked closer they would see tense shoulders, eye's cold with a tinge of jealousy and his hands clenched into a fist to hold back his rising annoyance.

 _'Zero wouldn't choose Akatsuki... would he? No! I won't allow it, Zero is mine!'_  Kaname mentally growled, his inner beast wouldn't let their soon-to-be lover go with another. It is his pure blood that runs through Zero's body, which in vampire society has marked the boy as a potential mate, even though nobody but he knew about it.

_'Akatsuki will not take you from me, you were mine since day the we met. I won't wait or hold back anymore, you are and will always be mine Zero Kiryuu.'_

**ö~öºö~ö**

Kain gazed deeply into the prefects unique eyes, without thinking a sudden urge overtook him as he came closer and hugged Kiryuu. He might die, this move was suicidal yet he couldn't help it. Looking at Kiryuu was like looking into a mirror, they're both in love with people who are in love with someone else, they each have experienced the bitter side of love.

He felt the lithe body in his arms stiffen, just as he was about to pull away, Kiryuu returned the gesture. They were two lonely souls finding comfort in each other, despite coming from different backgrounds; one as an ex-human hunter and the other a noble vampire yet this night could be the start of a beautiful friendship.

"Thank you." Kain whispered into the silverettes ear. He was thanking the younger male for listening, for encouraging him, but most of all for understanding and trusting him; because he knew the hunter could've turned him away, could've left him alone and Kiryuu showed him a rare, caring side that he was absolutely sure no one - at least no one from the Night class - had ever witnessed, and it's a shame really that the ex-human had to hide it. Especially that smile.

 _'I bet if he smiled more, he'll have fangirls falling in love with him. Whoever Kiryuu is in love with is a lucky guy.'_ Kain smiled, he wouldn't mind if they became friends.

Zero whispered back. "You're welcome," a rustling sound from the bushes on their left had caught their attention then out came Aido who face-planted into the ground with Takuma on top with a deer-in-headlights expression, soon the rest of Kains friends followed after the two blonds with Kaname coming up from behind. Zero's eyes immediately found Kaname's mahogany orbs, he wasn't sure what emotions he read there but he could tell the pureblood was displeased about something, probably about him. He sighed sadly, why did his heart have to choose Kuran? Life was unfair sometimes.

The vice-president of the Night class (who was still lying on top of Aido's back) cautiously asked the two if they were together now that Kain confessed to Kiryuu, Takuma pointed to their arms, the aforementioned duo looked each other then at their arms before springing apart. They had forgotten they were hugging with Kain apologising "Ah, sorry Kiryuu, my bad."

Zero shook his head and waved a hand. "Not entirely your fault, I did hug back." He gave a half-crooked smile which Kain returned, both students unaware of the jealous glares from Ruka and Kaname. Zero glanced at the other vampires, he was too tired to deal with them so he decided to let them off lightly.

"Kain and I aren't together, so don't get it twisted. You all should return to your dorms now unless you want to spend detention with Yagari-sensei." Zero said evenly, deliberately avoiding Kuran's heated stare - why is the brunet angry? - he doesn't need this strange night dragging on. He desperately needs to sleep if only to get away from the vampire he has unrequited feelings for. Just seeing the older male made him weak in the knees, that he wanted Kaname so much he felt sick, feverish. Kaname wasn't good for his mental health.

An ex-human hunter turned level-D vampire loving a pureblood prince of vampiric royalty... it's an impossible reality.

_'Only in my dreams we can be together. Although... maybe it's better that way, at least I won't end up disappointed when I'm awake.'_

 

* * *

 **A/N:**  I'm currently writing the other chapters to my other fics and omg! It's taking too damn long to write and the weather here sucks ass ugh...hope everyone is having a super awesome day! XD

**ö~öºö~ö**

**It's Party Time**

**Answering your reviews**

**ö~öºö~ö**

**LuanRina:** I feckin love pervy Kaname, because damn it I want it! I want more of it! Yes, I like Zero-hime being friends with the Night Class as well. So I'm trying to do more lil fic's with them interacting with Zero :D

 **Zerovk:**  Who knows? Most of the stories I write I don't know where I'm going with it lol

 **ben4kevin:**  Thanks man *Fist bump*

 **xLonelyDreamerx:**  *hugs* I'm so glad you do! I wasn't sure if you would like it, I had fun writing it though XD

**ö~öºö~ö**

And that's all we got time for folks! Stay tuned for the next story of whatever the hell else I'm writing. Hope you readers have a super wicked day, milk and cookies for everyone! Take care and stay safe you twinkies! XDD


	8. The Sweetness of Your Kiss (part 2)

**Disclaimer:**  Just the plot...but damn I wished I owned them.

 **Warnings:**  OOCness, Possessive!Kaname, Swearing, Slightly lemony, Grammar mistakes, Gay Vampires

**ö~öºö~ö**

**Title:**  The Sweetness of Your Kiss part 2

 **Pairings:**  Kaname x Zero, Kain x Zero (friendly), Kain x Ruka, Ruka x Zero (friendly)

 **Genre:**  Romance/Friendship/Hurt&Comfort

* * *

 

Kaname Kuran her leader to whom she confessed to but was kindly rejected.

It hurt.

It hurt that Kaname-sama didn't love her but...it hurt even more on that night when Akatsuki confessed to Kiryuu.

It's been a week since that moment her and the other Night Class members spied on Akatsuki and Kiryuu, and ever since then the two could be seen nodding at each other during crossover, sometimes chatting when Kiryuu is doing his rounds. It was maddening to see Akatsuki smile publicly at the hunter when the noble never showed any interest in anyone else before.

So why Kiryuu? Why does she feel jealous of him? She shouldn't. Unwanted tears gathered in her eye's blurring her vision, Kaname-sama doesn't love her and she handled his rejection fine yet hearing Akatsuki admitting he loved Kiryuu despite him and the prefect denying it, she didn't believe him.

_'Why Akatsuki? I thought...I guess I never noticed you liking Kiryuu just like I never noticed I was falling for you. Am I too late?'_

Her head bowed low, flowing locks of ashen blonde blocking her face from view. She was sat on a bench surrounded by lush bushes of roses if it were any other time she would admire its beauty but not right now while her heart is broken. Her body trembled as the cold wind added to her misery.

A familiar voice spoke up from in front of her, startling her out of a path of lonely thoughts.

"Is there a reason you're missing class Souen." It was suppose to be a question but came out as a statement. The girl immediately looked up to see amethyst eyes steadily gazing back at her in slight concern which surprised her; unbeknownst to her the teardrops she held back fell and her hazel orbs showed a pain of heartbreak that Zero understood.

Sighing lightly, Zero once more cursed his soft side for helping a vampire...again. Fuck them all! Fuck everyone and their dogs and whatever. But most importantly, fuck Cross and his stupid deal of only two prefects patrolling the damn school he doesn't get paid to babysit vampires or be their part time councillor.

Ruka didn't know what to say or do as she quickly stood up, she felt embarrassed at being caught unawares with her emotions showing clearly for anyone to see, as a noble lady she had an image to keep but it's hard to do so when feelings are involved. She looked away from the prefect and quietly turned to leave when his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Souen. Allow me to escort you back."

Turning around to face the prefect once again she was intrigued as the silverette was actually being civil towards her - her mind wanting to focus on something else other than her unrequited feelings - she questioned the hunter, "Why are you being polite? You either ignore our presence or make sure we know you despise it."

Kiryuu glanced briefly at her before walking along the pathway that would lead them out of here and towards the moon dormitories, "Because your eye's are like mine. Heartbroken." He said softly as his gaze showed an unspoken compassion Ruka had never seen from the hunter which she thought made the younger male seem...gentle in her opinion.

"Unrequited love is something I understand all too well." Zero mused waiting for Souen to catch up as they strolled through the garden.

Ruka wasn't completely sure why she followed after Kiryuu when she easily could've left on her own, why they ended up talking about cats to flowers; she wondered why she didn't feel so sad anymore and conversing with Kiryuu - as she was somewhat reluctant to admit - was enjoyable. She didn't expect to laugh either as most vampires, particularly level B's and A's typically do not show their emotions and they're naturally formed to seduce, manipulate or seek to find leverage over other vampires. In a way, it was refreshing to talk to someone who doesn't care for status or being formal, only now she was appreciating what Kiryuu is like.

 _'I can see why Akatsuki likes being around you'_  Ruka thought, she observed the younger male beside her as he spoke about the meanings of flowers, his voice was surprisingly soothing to listen to that she found comfort in it. It was surreal. Everything about this situation was strange and unexpected that deep down inside, although she was a tad confused she was glad. Kiryuu had told her there wasn't anything between him and Kain, just friendship; before this, she would have been hesitant in believing him, but now that she's spent time with him and gotten to know the prefect a little better, she did.

"Finished! Souen, do you mind if I put this on you?" Kiryuu asked the older girl. She stared in awe at the gorgeous flower crown of Roses, Dahlias and Carnations woven intricately together that she couldn't help but nod as Kiryuu placed it upon her, she was rewarded with a rare sweet smile that literally took her breath away. She blushed when she heard the prefect speak once more in a friendly manner.

"There we go...Perfect. If I didn't know you were a vampire I'd have thought you were a lovely fae princess."

 _'If I wasn't in love with Akatsuki...'_  the words lingered her mind; she watched with a smile as the moonlight enhanced the delicate features of the silverette, under the rough and swearing exterior was a soft-hearted boy that was in her eye's - and maybe Akatsuki thought the same as her - absolutely beautiful.

_'...I think I might have fallen for Kiryuu.'_

 

**ö~öºö~ö**

 

Kaname was displeased.

Kiryuu has been avoiding eye contact and no longer arguing with him, the younger male also has been seen talking more with Akatsuki that it frustrated him. His beast was angry and ready to murder anyone who had their eyes on the prefect; he wanted to get Kiryuu alone but with his busy schedule of being a leader to his people and taking over his (deceased) parents business he wasn't able to.

He sighed whilst massaging his temple, maybe some fresh air will do. He needed time to figure out a plan to have the hunter in his grasp and NOT in another vampires arms.

He summoned Seiren to relieve her of her duty for the night and to make sure she informs Takuma to leave the paperwork from the council in the blue tray near the door inside his office; then off he went on a leisure walk through the gardens of Cross academy taking in the sounds and scents of nature.

Hearing footsteps behind him and knowing who it was he turned to face the other person.

"Ah, Kaname nii-sama! I'm glad I found you, have you seen Zero anywhere? Cross has some urgent news to tell him and I need to find him quick." Yuki said worriedly, her adoptive father was generally a cheerful guy and it's rare to see him serious. She hoped it wasn't anything bad.

"Last I've seen of Kiryuu was at crossover. Is he not back at the sun dormitories?" Kaname asked, he was curious as to what news Kaien had for Kiryuu. Hopefully it wasn't anything that could interrupt the peace they've achieved or that it wasn't something harmful to the silverette. He cared deeply for the younger male, it was unfortunate that when they first met it didn't go well.

Most would think he didn't like Kiryuu, in the beginning it was true yet even then, with a butter knife stuck in his arm he was intrigued by the fire in those eye's that glared at him with hate, hurt and confusion. The way those silky locks swept across those glittering gems and those plump lips he wanted to kiss until they were swollen red. At the time, he didn't understand why he wanted to do those things to the ex-human so he deduced that it was hate mixed with lust.

 _'Well...they do say there's a fine line between love and hate.'_  Kaname silently mused as he thought of his interactions with the silver haired beauty throughout the years, a few were comical but most often than not it wasn't safe to leave them alone since he would teased the hunter until Kiryuu was angry or the boy would say something that managed to get under his skin that he wanted to tear Kiryuu apart,

 _'Or tear his clothes off and ravage him.'_  Kaname chuckled at the thought waving off the confused stare Yuki gave him.

"I have, but he wasn't there. So I came here to search for him even though I know Zero tries to steer clear of this area." Yuki said with a frown, where could he be? Zero has to be around here somewhere...there! She sensed the hunters aura and took off with Kaname easily following behind her, just as they reached where Zero was they heard a female laughter which she didn't recognise right away but apparently Kaname did and then they heard another join along which in her mind could only belong to one person she held dear to her heart. She stilled in surprise because she's not once ever heard Zero laugh (but she'll know it's his voice anyway) in a carefree manner it made her happy to hear it yet at the same time sad that it wasn't her that made it so.

Shaking her head to lose those negative thoughts she grinned instead, she wondered who the other person with Zero was and peeking around the bushy wall she gasped. Kaname quietly stood at her side. Yuki was amazed that Zero was willingly hanging around another vampire but not just any vampire, it was Ruka Souen! The person she least expected Zero to be in the presence of.

Yuki pinched herself to see if she was dreaming, ouch...okay, she wasn't.

"Wow...I totally didn't expect to see this. Do you think they're a couple Onii-sama? They look comfortable around each other."

Kaname on the other hand, was stunned. First it was Akatsuki and now Ruka? It seems to him, when the hunter isn't glaring death at everyone, that the boy could charm people because how else is he to explain what he sees in front of him?

Zero Kiryuu looked ethereal under the moonlight and although he and Yuki were some distance away from the duo he can tell by the open expression on Ruka's face that she thought the same as him. His heart thudded painfully in his chest, no, he couldn't let this happen.

Zero.

Zero is  _his_.

Zero is  _his mate_.

He growled. His aura dark and suffocating but he held himself back, barely.

Sensing something terribly wrong with her brother Yuki cautiously asked him if he was alright. Teeth grinding in agitation Kaname told Yuki he was fine until he saw Ruka touch Zero's cheek he snapped. In a blur he appeared before them ready to throw Ruka against the tree when Zero pushed her away and the silverette arms wrapped themselves around his neck shouting.

"Yuki! Take Ruka and go!"

"Zero, I can't leave you with alone with Kaname-sama! What if he hurts yo-" Zero interrupted the older girl as he heard a beastly growl from the pureblood that was aimed at Ruka, not a good sign. "I'll be fine Ruka! Go!"

The ashen-blonde was torn between helping her new friend Zero get away or leaving with Yuki-sama like Zero said when the decision was made for her as she felt Yuki-sama tug her along. Even if she tried to get free to help Zero (which she did) her strength isn't a match against a pureblood, dear God she hoped Kaname-sama didn't harm the younger male.

In a short amount of time, she's become not only fond of the hunter but protective of him as well. Kind of like a younger brother she's never had.

_'Please be alright Zero.'_

 

**ö~öºö~ö**

 

Zero was shoved to the ground with the pureblood on top of him, he tried to calm his racing heart as the older vampire growled menacingly at him before he felt a nose near his neck sniffing in his scent.

He wanted to reach for his gun but it seemed as if Kuran knew what he was thinking because the brunet slipped a hand round his waist and took Bloody Rose off him before throwing it to the side, landing underneath a tree. Zero kneed Kuran in the balls - mentally winced, that's got to hurt - giving himself enough space to turn over and crawl. Big mistake that was. Kuran had recovered quickly and pounced onto him immediately, securing both his wrists in one hand whilst the other was in his pants. Why it was there, Zero hadn't a clue...well, maybe he did, but as to why Kuran was doing it to him and not someone else has him wondering what the fuck is going on.

"Kuran get the fuck off me! You- ungh!" Zero moaned when Kuran's hand fondled him roughly with lips kissing and sucking his sensitive neck. He scooted back to get away from the males hand only to have his butt rubbing against a large bulge. He gasped at the feeling of Kuran humping him from behind whilst also pumping his length.

"You're getting hard and extremely wet, Zero. Do you like this? Do you want more?" Kaname purred into the silverettes ear, loving the shiver he caused inside the boy.

"K-Kaname, this isn't you. W-why are you, un-"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk...I asked you a question Zero. Do you like this?" Kaname slid his hand up and down the slippery member, he never knew his little hunter could get this wet. It was arousing.

"Yes." He heard the soft reply, he nuzzled and lightly kissed one of the many love-bites he left on the hunters pale neck.

"Do you want more?" Kaname emphasised "more" by shoving his covered erection against Zero's still (but not for long) fully clothed ass. All he needed was for Zero to answer yes one more time and he would finally fuck the silvery prefect and then mark the boy as his mate.

"Yes...I want more of you. I want to be yours."

Kaname's russet orbs turned into a lustful red, his fangs lengthened, and ready to pierce the delicate skin of his lover, his inner beast salivating at having their mate underneath them,

"Good, because you are mine." Kaname licked Zero's neck, "Only mine."

Sharp fangs sank deep into the ivory surface as ambrosia seeped into his hungry mouth, blood that tasted of wild honey and fresh vanilla it was truly exquisite to drink. This hunter was solely his now. None shall take his mate away. Not Akatsuki, not Ruka, no one will take Zero from him.

"Mine."

Was the last word Zero heard before he fell unconscious in Kaname's possessive arms.

 

* * *

**A/N:**  I ah...I really want the yaoi, unfortunately I can't just write it without adding a plot to it. Or at least trying to lol I love and hate writing so much. But expect the third part of this story to have the juices needed to quench our thirst lmao!

**ö~öºö~ö**

**It's Moolah Time!**

**Answering your reviews**

**ö~öºö~ö**

**Irmina:**  You shall have more Kaze love!

 **Zerovk:**  I like Kain but only as a close friend for Zero. Also I somewhat took in your suggestion about Ruka lol Hoped you liked how it turned out.

 **mar1711:**  I'm glad you love it, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this chappy *smiles*

 **WeirdBlackCat:**  Omg same here! I love it when the seme gets jealous, and then possessive of the uke lol

 **LuanRina:**  *hugs* I literally always look forward to your reviews because they're funny and adorable. Thank you for being so sweet XD Yes! I absolutely love jealous and possessive Kaname like daaayyyuuummm, that's super hot but only if he's like that over Zero-chan. Hahaha *grins*

**ö~öºö~ö**

Thank you to everyone for reading (yes, including you lurkers lol), I hope you all have a super wicked day/night. Take care and stay safe you beautiful beasts.


End file.
